


It's Been A Long Day

by fifthnorthumberland



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Fluff, Glasgow, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Professor Moriarty - Freeform, dom!sebastian moran, dribbles, light smutt, professor of mathematics, retired consulting criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthnorthumberland/pseuds/fifthnorthumberland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at a conference away from home, Sebastian helps retired criminal mastermind turned mathematics professor Jim Moriarty unwind. </p>
<p>"“It’s been a long day” he says, and Sebastian agrees with a nod while he undoes Jim’s tie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A Long Day

The wind is low and the streets are quiet and Sebastian Moran sits on a stool by the window of a hotel room and watches the sun set. The day was grey and long and a lassitude clings to him, even as the sun burns down to yellow and orange hues on the clouds to the West. The day was long and he is waiting still. Waiting for his partner, his man, to come back from a conference he’s giving (horrible business, _dreadful_ , long, boring, and _all the talking_ : Sebastian doesn’t go to those). He doesn’t go, no, but he isn’t opposed to waiting for a lover in a rented room when they are away from home. He isn’t opposed to waiting for him at the end of a long day with a glass of whisky in his hand and a song about burning witches stuck in his head. So he waits and watches the clouds swallow the day.

He hears the click of the door unlocking from a card passed in the slot and turns toward it. In comes his man, his retired consulting criminal. And a tired one at that, apparently. Jim Moriarty smiles a weary smile at Sebastian as he walks with heavy feet to the bed. Jim sits and puts down his briefcase. Sebastian goes from the stool to Jim and kneels before him to hold his face and smile him a ‘hello’. They don’t talk much these days. That’s alright. They were never ones for words anyway. Jim looks at his face and traces his thumb along Sebastian’s jaw.

“It’s been a long day” he says, and Sebastian agrees with a nod while he undoes Jim’s tie.

“How was the conference?” Sebastian asks, for the sake of it.

“Dull. Honestly, if it wasn’t for the free accommodations, I wouldn’t have accepted the invitation to come to bloody Glasgow.” he says quietly.

Sebastian chuckles at this and starts unbuttoning his lover’s shirt. How he loved seeming casual about undressing Jim. The man took such care composing an appearance, it always drove him mad when Sebastian seemed careless about his clothes.

“You don’t know what a beautiful place _bloody Glasgow_ is until you’ve seen a sunset here. It was gorgeous.” Sebastian chucks the shirt down Jim’s shoulders and smiles as he hears Jim grunt.

“Is that right?” Jim asks playfully. They have been in Glasgow for 2 days, but haven’t had the time to touch each other since they got here; Jim’s been busy with the conferences and then sleepy because of the dull-drum beat of the day, Sebastian has been walking around all day, exploring the city and tiring himself out.  Today, though, he walked for about an hour, visited a museum of natural history and stared at stuffed mammals for about 20 minutes before he got sick of it and went back to their hotel in a taxi. For the rest of the day, he ate, read and wrote up an article he’d been working on. He wasn’t tired tonight. He was eager tonight.

“Hmm” he hummed as an answer. Sebastian pulled the shirt down and started kissing Jim’s neck until the buttoned cuffs were the only thing resisting him. He gently undid them as he tenderly undid Jim with kisses and bites, pulling skin between his teeth lightly. The quiet sound of Jim's breathing was the only sound heard in the room, apart from the sound of lips and a tongue on skin and a day's worth of scruff.

“God, Sebastian, you are such a romantic” Jim said, almost sarcasticly, just before whining at a particularly sharp bite.

Sebastian detached himself from Jim and stood up in front of him. With a smouldering glance and a crooked smile that showed a bit of teeth, Sebastian stepped forward, tossing Jim’s legs apart with his knees. He put down a knee on the bed in between Jim's legs and leaned toward him, a hand snaking from Jim’s shoulder to the nape of his neck. Jim places his hands to Sebastian’s sides, over soft grey cotton and, immediately, Sebastian’s hand gripped his hair and yanked back. Jim let a yelp and, then, a heavy sigh fall out of his mouth before Sebastian finally kissed him, lips soft and suckling lightly at first, then, with an edge of teeth, biting and almost harsh. A sound escaped Jim’s throat that made Sebastian smile, lips still on his madman’s.

He took Jim’s lower lips between his and sucked, hard, before letting it go and scraping his teeth along Jim’s chin. He dragged his chapped lips along Jim's jaw, letting them rest, as if for a kiss, on his cheek before finding his ear. 

With a sly grin, Sebastian pushed Jim down on the bed.  “Spread your legs and tell me about your day, would you, my dear Professor?”

To this, Jim acquiesced. 


End file.
